莫奇
Murky is a Melee Specialist Hero from the Warcraft universe, based off the pet of the same name. Murky is very, very weak, but incredibly persistent. Background The origins and history of the murloc race are shrouded in mystery. A large part of this is because their lore is passed down their own oral tradition, which is almost incomprehensible to most other sentient races, but also because murlocs generally have very little tolerance for other races. Murlocs often congregate in heavily populated coastal settlements, and are more than willing to assist each other when threatened. While many have debated on their intelligence, there is reason to believe that their use of weaponry and uncanny fighting abilities may actually imply that they possess a rather sinister racial intellect. Like the enigmatic origins of the murloc race, Murky’s past is also veiled in a variety unanswered questions. Who is he? Where does he come from? He dies again and again, and yet each time, returns to life from his egg. Stranger yet, when he emerges, he looks and sounds precisely the same. Does he possess unspeakable powers? Could he be immortal? The world may never know. Gameplay Summary Murky is a Specialist who is capable of wearing down opponents by repeatedly respawning from his hidden eggs a few second after being killed.2014-05-20, MURKY HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-08 Strengths *Does not use Mana. *Exceptional damage bleed by utilizing its and , that greatly diminishes his penalty for dying. **Killing Murky only awards the enemy team 25% of the normal XP. *Presence across multiple lanes if Murky can suicide at the right moment to respawn at a different lane, thus having strong point control. *Inexpensive abilities which have low drawbacks even when unsuccessful. *Strong waveclear if left alone. *Versatile movement and quick return with customized respawn point. Weaknesses *Requires extended exposure to effectively deal damage to any enemy. *Quickly put out of fight by disablers like Valeera, or high spike damage dealers like Chromie. *Does not significantly improve team fight situations because of either predictable damage ( ) or lack of damage ( ). Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Murky is going to die a lot, but he’s a hero who eventually overwhelms enemies across multiple battles. He doesn’t need to win every fight; he just needs to win once.2014-04-11, PAX East: Day 1 Recap. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-04-11 *Murky’s "spawn egg" ability can be placed anywhere in a battleground. Hide it in places where it is unlikely to be found. *Use Murky's "pufferfish" ability when the enemy isn’t paying attention. The pufferfish can be targeted down by enemy heroes, so placement is key. *Use "safety bubble" as a safe way to reach enemies trying to turn in coins on Blackheart's Bay. The slightest delay can allow teammates the time to setup a proper team fight around the turn-in point. Matchups Pairings Just like Muradin and Malfurion, Murky’s biggest asset when playing with Chromie is the incredible lockdown potential in Octo-grab. Unlike these other two Heroes, though, Murky also brings a devastating amount of damage that combos with Chromies perfectly. Together these two are tiny terrors on the battlefield! Effective against Effective foes Murky's extremely low health, combined with faster revive timer, makes him easy food for The Butcher, allowing him to complete much faster. Skins ;Baby Murloc (base) ;Landwalker :Do you live on land? Would you be more comfortable in water? Well now, with Murky's new conch-filtration device, you can stay wet, AND smell like crustaceans! Win win! ;Grunty :Alright, fess up... Who put the murloc in that power armor? Sammy? We talked about this...Guys, this is real cute and all, but how the heck are we supposed to get him out of there? :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed. ;Funny Bunny :Noblegarden is an important time of the year for the inhabitants of Bunny Island. Even murlocs celebrate the festivities, hiding their eggs in the most inconvenient spots possible. :This skin is related to the Noblegarden themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Sir Murkalot :Johanna's apprentice might be small, be he doesn't take any carp. :This skin is related to the Diablo themed-skins. ;Garden Shambler (Hallow's End event) :For his first Hallow's End costume, Murky wanted to dress up as the scariest thing he could think of. So, he chose to be a garden shambler. Wouldn't you? Notes *Murky’s vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. *Murky appears as a pet in World of Warcraft. *Murky's background is shrouded in mystery. *Murky can’t speak English, but he can write it. *Aside from the makrura that share the murloc language, the protoss are the only ones who understand Murky. Literally. You have to be a mind reader to translate the gurgling. *Murky’s favorite snack is the pufferfish, which also makes for a dangerous weapon. He doesn't like tartar sauce. *Murky starts to stink after three days. *Murky owns his own taco joint.Heroes of the Storm Murky's Pufferfish Tacos Premium Tee, J!NX. Accessed on 2015-06-06 *Murky has the highest health regeneration in the game (29.20). Development ;Old skins MurkyGBlue.jpg|Blue MurkyGRed.jpg|Red MurkyGBlack.jpg|Black Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Murky at WoWWiki *Artist page for infobox image Category:英雄 Category:近戰刺客 Category:莫奇